


Angie's Love Suite (continued)

by SmolRights



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Atua Offering, F/M, Femdom, Getting off, It was only just a dream, Love Hotel, Maybe - Freeform, Nipple Play, One Shot, Paint brush, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Ultimate Artist, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolRights/pseuds/SmolRights
Summary: Angie's Love Suite showed us a very flustered Shuichi and there isn't nearly enough stuff out there that plays off that whole scene. This takes off from where the camera faded to black and how Shuichi managed to entertain his superior while gaining the favor of Atua.
Relationships: Kamisama | Atua & Yonaga Angie, Yonga Angie/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Angie's Love Suite (continued)

**Author's Note:**

> "Now it's your turn. Make sure I have lots of fun, okay?"
> 
> ". . . Huh?"
> 
> "Time to play, Shuichi! Play until we've reached sweaty salvation!"
> 
> "Ah! Ahhhh!"

This picks up where Angie’s Love Suite left off;

Angie continued to straddle Shuichi with a mischievous smile bringing a light blush over the bluenette’s cheeks. She laughed carelessly as her fingers rested on Shuichi’s chest, lightly gripping at the fabric to give it a light tug. He eyed her fingers fearing the effect they had him last time, willing them to release him.

“W-wait a second, don’t you think you’re moving too fast?” Shuichi sputtered with his arms raised, ready to push the petite off of him and just end the fantasy.

“Oh dear, is this some new kind of play? Hey, hey, is it now?” Angie brought her face close to the sweating boy and pinned his wrists against the headboard. “Well, what is it? Do tell, do tell~” She hummed melodically.

Shuichi shakily tried to pull his arms out of her grip but found himself frozen under her studious gaze. He gulped and tried to wiggle out from beneath her only for this action to backfire into rubbing his crotch against her hips. He bit down on his lip in protest to the heat building up in his lower regions, the shocks it pulsed throughout his entire body.

“Urrrhhh, can’t I entertain you in another way just this once?” 

Angie clicked her tongue playfully and shook her head, “Ah, you’re starting to test Atua’s patience once again. And just after I punished you” 

Shuichi started to get a little dizzy from how much Angie was pressing into, not even noticing as she began to undo his buttons. He should be able to fight off her off but for some reason, he felt his body lose its strength and begin to buckle to her will. Did he want this fantasy to be played out?

“It is Atua’s will,” Angie answered before he could even voice his own concerns, already stripping off his uniform to reveal his bare chest. Shuichi’s eyes widened, seeing the aloof girl trace her fingers over her various tools in her utility belt, setting on a paintbrush to whip out. She dangled the brush over his heaving chest, giving him another smile while she rubbed her bottom against the growing tent in his pants.

“Aaah, please don’t move like that!” Shuichi moaned out, turning his reddened face away in shame at his own reactions. Even with how skinny the foreigner appeared, the cushion of her rear massaged his throbbing member. His body shook with pleasure with every motion, a part of him wanting her to touch it directly and bring him to enlightenment already.

“Hiiii-yah! Now that is the kind of reaction that both Atua and I can find joy in.” 

Shuichi had always known Angie was a bit strange but didn’t think she would be so forward like this. Next time he wasn’t going to give in to his curiosity and turn down the use of the love key . . . at least he would if he remembered more than who he saw when he woke up.

A prickly sensation danced around his left nipple, forcing him out of his drifting thoughts so he could focus on the way the brush danced against his erect nipple. His back arched in response to the paintbrush lightly brushing over his nipple, the sudden motion nearly knocking Angie off him.

“Whoa!” She cried out in alarm, extending her arms out as she toppled forward onto Shuichi. “Settle down there, those who cause trouble for their superiors don’t get to take charge during playtime.” She blew in his ear, the brush tickling the nape of his neck now. Before the detective could voice any protests, Angie clamped her lips on the tip of his ear, nibbling down to his lobe. All he could focus on was the sounds her mouth made so close to his ear and the shivers the brush radiated from his neck. Everything else started to blur and all his body started to crave more, betraying his previous hesitations.

“That’s enough . . .” Shuichi said weakly, attempting to push her off him, “N-no more, please release me already.” Much to his surprise, Angie complied and moved off of him.

“I see, Atua shall release you then. You have been a very good disciple, after all, ~” She clasped her hands together innocently, and for a moment Shuichi was relieved that it was Angie and not Kokichi.

If it was Kokichi, he would never be let off and he’d probably bully him more before he was able to getaway. He shuddered at the idea of the Ultimate Supreme Leader being the one in control and decided it was best not to wonder too much about how that would play up.

Shuichi bowed his head to her as he started to get up, “Thank you for understanding-” He had started to mumble sheepishly before feeling a pair of nimble fingers gripped at his waistband.  
In one swift motion both his pants and undergarments had been pulled down to his knees, leaving his harden member to spring upwards unbound. 

“Gaah!” Shuichi’s hands flew down in an attempt to cover his shame, his mind completely frayed by the sudden exposure.

“Praise be Atua for granting you the freedom of pleasure!” Angie licked her lips as her eyes greedily scanned Shuichi’s naked form. Despite their differences in height, Shuichi was starting to feel very small under her watchful eyes. He gulped knowing it was too late, she had seen everything and if he wasn’t at the mercy of Angie or Atua already he certainly was now.

“My underling is so fruitful today. Be sure to release lots and lots for my amusement Brother Shuichi~” 

“That isn’t what I meant by release!” Shuichi protested, turning away from the gleeful girl hovering over him, his face now burning in embarrassment. He desperately tried to push it down, wanting his shame to fall as flat as his morale. 

“Oh no, no, no, you cannot hide from Atua’s eyes. There is no need to be embarrassed Brother Shuichi, Atua adores all sizes.” 

“Please stop talking.”

“Now, now, we can’t have your hands get in the way now, can we?” Angie scolded, bringing the paintbrush down over Shuichi’s hands with an audible smack. Shuichi’s eyes watered and he immediately pulled his hands back in response to the stinging sensation flaring in the back of his hands, Without even thinking he had started to rub the back of his hand, momentarily forgetting the situation he was. 

“There we go,” There was a quiet squirting noise before a cool liquid started to drip onto his shaft. Returning his attention to Angie he found the tan girl squeezing a bottle of lube onto his length.  
He briefly thought to himself watching Angie’s nimble fingers wrapped around his shaft with intent.

“Hurgh!” Shuichi gasped at the feeling of her warm hand grip around him firmly, “You don’t have to--” He choked on his words as Angie started to move her hand to spread the lube all over his length. His legs started to squirm at the pleasure steadily moving up and down, sending shockwaves throughout his body. His face burned red in a feverish daze unable to take his eyes off her hands as they moved along his erect member.

Angie crept closer to use her body to weigh down Shuichi’s leg and leaned in to take a closer look at Shuichi. “Aww, you look so cute twitching like that. Such energy, such feverish desire is so precious to Atua, this offering will do nicely~” She sang softly, close enough for Shuichi to feel her breath against his tip. Seeing her so close while she continued to stroke him had him trembling all over. His buckled beneath her all-seeing eyes, his tip shivering for more as a light stream of pre-cum started to dribble out of him.

The familiar prickly sensation of her brush pressed against his tip, her right-hand brandishing the paintbrush once more, smearing his pre-release with the lube. 

“Aaahhh~!” Shuichi cried out in pleasure, his head being thrown back as his body started to twist desperately trying to handle the teasing of his tip. This time Angie had placed her weight more carefully, restraining most of Shuichi’s involuntarily movements without being in danger of being pushed away. 

“Nyahahaha,” Angie laughed joyously at Shuichi’s hopelessly aroused reactions, continuing her stroking in tune with her brush scooping up his member’s tears, “This is Atua’s will, you know? Your pleasure brings him much joy.”

Shuichi’s mouth hung open trying to catch his breath in the midst of this unbearable pleasure. He could feel each strand of hair of the brush press against him, some even occasionally poking into his opening as she smushed it into him to lather the tip in his juices.

Shuichi’s breath hitched in response to the grip around his shaft tightening and her motions quickening. “Ahh . . . Aaaahh!” He moaned out, a hand flying to his mouth instinctively trying to muffle himself. He could feel it pooling inside of him, the heat building up ready to burst any second now. With one last swish of the brush, she stopped and pulled her hands away from the begging member.

“Eh?” Shuichi sheepishly looked up at her, shocked from the pause and at himself for feeling disappointed she had stopped. His legs rubbed together impatiently, almost as if his body was trying to comfort his abandoned member.

“Oh my, it seems you have the fortune of being able to offer your body to Atua,” Angie explained, clasping her hands together in prayer only adding to Shuichi’s confusion, “Take hold of your legs, up, up, up!” She waved her hands upwards, and much to Shuichi’s surprise he found himself going along with it.

Shuichi tilted his head dumbfounded by her sudden shift in attitude, hugging his legs up to his chest. He felt himself sinking a little once he realized how revealing this position was and the way Angie twirled the brush in her fingers while eyeing him carefully. Every part of him was exposed to her, ever drip and curve but her eyes didn’t just capture his body, it bore into his soul.

Despite his previous hesitations, his heart was now racing with anticipation as to what Angie had in store for him next.  
“Do I have to stay like this?” Shuichi squeaked out, his legs starting to shake in his grip as his sense of shame started to return to him. How could he could she sweep him up in her pace? It was almost frightening how she seemed to lull him into going along or how her gaze alone made his body give in to her will.

“But of course, you must submit yourself to Atua at once!” She exclaimed, lowering her head to Shuichi’s waist. Shuichi was no expert on this kind of stuff but could make a guess as to what she would do next with her mouth being so close to his erection. Most people wouldn’t expect anything other than that which is why Shuichi tensed up in shock when the brush pressed against his hole.

“Whaa-- what are you doing?” Shuichi’s eyes widened and started to lower his legs back down only to be met with a slap on his bottom. He whimpered and pulled his legs tight to his chest.

“Nuh-uh-ah-aah,  
, bad. If you refuse, Atua will become angry you know?” Angie warned cheerfully, her brush scooping up his dripping precum and lube to mix over his hole. In a daze, Shuichi tightened his grip on his legs, lowering his head with a sudden feeling of shame washing over him. There was something in the way Angie spoke was memorizing and he couldn’t help but to go along with what she claimed Atua wanted out of him.

Shuichi bit down on his lip, his hips shifting awkwardly at the strange feeling of her brush smearing the liquid all over his hole. His pucker started to twitch at the ticklish feeling which seemed to please Angie who had started to giggle, her hand moving closer to his waiting hole. 

“Ah!” Shuichi cried out in alarm, feeling a finger press into him lightly. She twirled her finger around his rim, rubbing against it and occasionally pressing her finger into him. He couldn’t fully see what Angie was doing down there but he could hear the lube bottle squirt once more just before the cool liquid was massaged into him. 

“Atua says it will become easier if you just relax and breathe. You must have faith in Atua for his protection.” Angie preached softly, her words easing Shuichi into steady breathing as she gently stretched out his rim. The feeling became less and less strange, Shuichi started to worry about how weird he was starting to become but Angie hushed him comfortingly as he pushed the end of the paintbrush into him. 

His toes curled in response along with a sharp intake of air feeling the length of the brush wiggle in him. Angie paused to watch the bluenette’s expression carefully before twirling the brush inside of him to start stretching him out. Just as he was starting to grow accustomed to the feeling another brush was forced into him, stretching him out even more.

Shuichi’s eyes watered and his body tensed up as he let out a yelp. His whole clenching around the added intrusion of his rear, starting to shake nervously at the foreign sensation of being filled. 

“Shhh, shh, all is well with Atua, no?” Angie cooed quietly, her artist fingers skillfully tracing along his shaft once more, easing the pain in his rear with the pleasure of his tip. Shuichi’s eyes fluttered closed, relaxing once more at the movements of Angie’s hands. His member was throbbing impatiently, taking his mind off his hole being stretched out.

With the Bluenette settling down, Angie showed off her handiwork by twirling the brushes inside of Shuichi while simultaneously stroking his length. She grinned as the detective’s mouth hung open and the sounds of his moans filled the room. The faster her hands moved the more unraveled he became, her hands sculpting his pleasure. 

“You’re close aren’t you? Atua told me you are.” Her eyes lit up at the sight of the taller boy melting like putty in her hands. She squeezed his shaft and began to thrust the brushes in and out of Shuichi eager to shape him to Atua’s desire. 

“Aaaah, w-wait no, hyaaa!” Shuichi’s legs shook violently, his head being thrown back against the pillows once more as his load shot out onto Angie’s face. The tan girl pulled away smiling, wiping some of Shuichi’s offering off her cheek to lick with a teasing grin. 

“How wonderful! Atua will be sure to bless you for this offering to him. Rest easy knowing Atua is by your side, Brother Shuichi~” Angie praised the panting bluenette, his legs slipping out of his hold and slumping back down out of energy.

Shuichi barely had it in him to glance at Angie with half-lidded eyes to see her wiping her paintbrushes with a cloth, humming a soft melody that lured him to sleep . . . .

. . . 

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

Shuichi’s eyes opened at the sound of the morning announcement, unable to follow the words as he slowly sat up in his bed with a dizzying feeling. Surely what happened was a dream right? He balled his hand into a fist, feeling the absence of the love key he was clutching and for a brief moment could remember delicate fingers tracing his chest but as soon as he felt the warmth of her hands the memory was gone.

Shaking the fading memories from his head Shuichi rose from his bed and started to get ready so he wouldn’t keep the others waiting in the dining hall.

**Author's Note:**

> That Love Hotel Event was fuel for an Angie femdom on Shuichi-- I mean how often did we get to see Shuichi get that flustered and someone get him close? Normally I don't write fanfic, but Danganronpa was so amazing that I couldn't resist! This is my first fic and I made it my goal to try to portray the characters as accurate to how they are as much as possible . . . I probably should have spent more time trying to be good at writing rather than studying character wikis and rewatching the hotel event. Anyways please let me know how I did and I hope to do lots more writings ^-^


End file.
